The Star-Bellied Pikachu
by Golden Cloud Angel-Dark Storm
Summary: After a lab accident, a young woman finds herself stuck as a Pikachu and very far from home! Will her life ever return to normal or will it continue to spiral downhill? (Want to hear the story? You can find my story on YouTube!)
1. Chapter 1

In a lab in Kalos, a teenage girl is hard at work measuring out strange substances in vials and mixing things together. Only a few lights are on and all the curtains are closed so nobody can peep in. In the dim light, there are cages stacked up with various small Pokémon, especially Pikachu.

The girl has long blonde hair and is wearing a shirt with a single star printed on it. Over the shirt she is wearing a long white lab coat with deep pockets.

"Look, I know I messed up last time..." the girl says as she opens a cage, "But I've done more research since... I'm sure I've got the right combination this time!"

She grabs a shiny female Pikachu from a cage and smiles.

"Pika!" the Pikachu complains, struggling to escape from the scientist.

"Hold still you brat! I'm only trying to help you!" the girl yells.

The angry Pikachu reluctantly sits still on the lab table. The girl grabs a vial and is just about to use it when suddenly, a loud knock is heard on the door. Frightened, she accidentally drops the vial and soaks the Pikachu and herself. The knocking gets louder.

"This is the police! Open up!" a voice calls.

A flash of light occurs and the scientist falls with a thud onto the floor.

"Ouch... Ugh... What... What is this...?" she asks.

It was the wrong formula again! This time, the serum has fused her with the Pikachu!

"Not good!" she squeaks.

The police break down the door so she quickly grabs some vials and shoves them into the lab coat she is still wearing. As the police are searching the front of the lab, the girl, now a Pikachu, escapes through the window and runs away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tag! You're it!" a Pikachu cries out, running through a patch of tall grass.

"I'm not playing your silly games..." a Luxray grumbles.

"But why not?!" the Pikachu whines before crashing into a tree.

Luxray snorts and flicks his tail.

"Luxray is too fancy and sophisticated for your games, Maple..." a Vulpix says.

"Universe!" Maple cries out, recognizing her friend.

"I've been here this whole time, actually," Universe responds.

"Aw, and you didn't join me?" Maple whines.

"You seemed to be having enough fun on your own," Universe says.

"Aw, I guess..." Maple says.

She gets up and instantly runs into the same tree again.

"Gosh, Maple... Do you need glasses?" Universe asks, chuckling.

"Nope! I can see just fine! I know there's a tree here," Maple says.

Universe and Luxray sigh. Maple, as named by having a maple colored paw, always does dumb things.

"She does this all the time," Luxray states.

"Are you hungry at all, Luxray?" Maple asks, coming up close to the lion, nearly treading on his paws.

"No, not at all. Don't you have a Pichu to be watching?" Luxray asks, pawing Maple away.

"Oh! Maple 2!" Maple cries out.

"You forgot already?" Luxray asks.

"No!" Maple lies.

Luxray can see Maple's heart beat faster and snorts.

"Go get her," Luxray says.

Maple runs off on all fours to retrieve her Pichu friend. Shortly after Maple runs into the woods, probably crashing into trees on the way, the ground begins to tremble.

"Luxray, what's happening?!" Universe cries out.

Luxray stares off into the distance.

"It would appear that a Pikachu is riding on the back of a rampaging Mightyena..." Luxray states.

After he says this, a Mightyena runs by, growling and snarling. Hanging on by the fur of its neck is a shiny Pikachu with a star on her belly. The Mightyena flings her off and keeps on running by, glad to be free of her. The star-bellied Pikachu groans and realizes all her serum vials burst on the way and their contents are all over her.

"Shoot! Where do I get water?!" the Pikachu cries out.

A small puddle happens to be nearby so she goes and rolls in it, washing the serums off.

"That burned... But not as badly as the Growlithe..." she mutters.

Universe and Luxray stare at the odd looking Pikachu who is now all beat up looking and severely injured.

"What?!" she snaps, "Are you both going to try to eat me too?!"

Maple returns holding a Pichu.

"I'm back!" Maple says, "You invited a friend?"

"Not exactly..." Luxray says.

Maple puts Maple 2 on the ground and approaches the new Pikachu.

"Yuck! You smell like something that came out of a dog!" Maple comments.

"Well..." the new Pikachu says.

"And who are you?" Maple asks.

The new Pikachu thinks for awhile.

"I think I'm Catherine..." she answers.

"Catherine the Star Bearer Pikachu?" Luxray asks.

"Yes, that sounds right..." Catherine says.

"Starbie!" Maple 2 squeals.

Catherine stares at Maple 2 and a shiver passes over her.

"Is... Is that not okay to call you...?" Maple 2 asks.

"No... It's it's fine... I was just thinking..." Catherine says.

"Oh, okay," Maple 2 says and smiles.

"Where is this anyhow?" Catherine asks, looking around, "Nothing looks familiar..."

"This is Hoenn," Luxray says.

"Hoenn! Oh gosh! That's a whole ocean away!" Catherine cries out.

"Really? Where did you come from?" Universe asks.

"Kalos," Catherine says.

"Oh, a Kalos Pikachu... That figures..." Luxray mutters.

"Oh... I never intended to go this far... But I suppose this will have to do..." Catherine mutters to herself, "Nobody here knows what I've done..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you happen to be heading home any time soon?" Luxray grumbles as Catherine paces around.

"Uh... No, I think I'll stay here for awhile..." Catherine says.

Luxray sighs in annoyance.

"Hungry now?" Maple asks.

"NO! STOP ASKING ME THAT!" Luxray roars.

"I'm just trying to look out for you!" Maple says.

"I can look out for myself," Luxray grumbles.

Catherine gets tired and plops down on a rock.

"What am I to do?!" Catherine wails.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and go home," Luxray says.

"No, no, can't do that..." Catherine says.

"And why not?" Luxray asks.

"No reason! I just can't, okay? What, do you expect me to swim home?! Can Pikachu even swim?!" Catherine cries out.

"Shouldn't you know?" Luxray asks.

"...right... No? I do not think Pikachu can swim," Catherine says.

She glances warily at Luxray. Luxray, being 3 feet and 3 inches taller than her towers over her. She is unaware of his visual powers to see right through things.

"You seem nervous..." Luxray says.

This makes Catherine even more nervous and she gulps and shifts anxiously.

"Afraid of something... Can't be just a fear of me. Listen, I do not eat Pikachu," Luxray says.

Maple waves hello and Luxray growls at her, making her giggle.

"I... I'm not nervous..." Catherine says.

"Universe, I do not trust this girl," Luxray says, turning to face his Vulpix friend.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. To me, she's just a lost Pikachu," Universe says.

"Hey guys, I have an idea!" Maple says.

"Whatever it is, no!" Luxray growls.

"I was just going to suggest we run off and look at this cool red stone I found the other day!" Maple says.

"Red stone? Is it a Fire Stone?" Universe asks.

A Fire Stone would turn Universe into a Ninetails. While Universe doesn't necessarily want to change yet, she still is interested in the idea.

"Maybe? I don't know..." Maple says.

"I guess it could be worth a look... How far away is it?" Luxray asks.

"Uh... I don't remember..." Maple says and sweats nervously.

"Are you all going to leave me here?" Catherine asks.

The sun light sparkles off her golden fur, nearly making the star print on her belly appear to glow.

"Come with us! There is plenty of room..." Maple begins.

"No! I will not carry any Pikachu!" Luxray yells.

"...Or you could walk with us..." Maple says, shrugging.

"Yeah, I'll walk," Catherine says.

Maple leads the way because she knows where the stone was. She carries Maple 2 with her. Universe is next in the line followed by Catherine. Luxray sticks to the back, keeping an eye on everyone.

"I hope we don't run into any trouble!" Maple says, nearly tripping over a rock.

"Ugh... This is about to be a long journey..." Luxray groans.


	4. Chapter 4

The group of two Pikachu, a Pichu, a Vulpix, and a Luxray slowly travels from Petalberg City to Verdanturf Town. Not having a map or any knowledge of human paths, the Pokémon travel through the woods and untamed wilderness.

"Wow, my feet hurt!" Maple says.

"You seem to be enjoying that a bit too much..." Luxray grumbles.

"This is the exact trail I took! But we aren't to the stone yet," Maple says.

"There has to be an easier way! I've never been to Hoenn before, but it shouldn't be this much harder to travel than Kalos!" Catherine says.

"Another Pokémon is headed our way," Luxray says.

"Really? I don't see any other Pokémon?" Catherine says.

Out of the thickets springs a smaller than average Pikachu with blue cheeks.

"Pikatu!" the tiny Pikachu says.

"Awww! He's adorable!" Universe cries out.

Catherine falls silent and stares in horror at the little thing. He sees her and flings himself at her, nuzzling her.

"Ah! Ah! G-get off me!" Catherine cries out.

"Tu tu!" the blue-cheeked Pikachu says.

"He seems to like you a lot," Maple comments.

"I... I don't understand... It seems he knows me, but I don't know him..." Catherine says.

Pikatu looks very sad and let's go of Catherine.

"Ka tu tu... Pi ka!" Pikatu says.

"Err... Does anybody understand him?" Maple asks.

"No, he is speaking utter nonsense..." Catherine says, turning away.

She shivers and shudders again. Luxray stares right through her and smirks.

"Where did you come from?" Maple asks Pikatu.

Without a word, Pikatu points right at Catherine.

"Not true! I already said, I do not know him!" Catherine cries out.

"Okay, Pikatu, where did you really come from? Like, right before this?" Maple asks.

Pikatu turns from staring at Catherine to pointing off into the woods. Out from the woods comes a Pikachu who is taller than average.

"Where is Pikatu at?" she asks in a raspy voice.

"Great. Now there are four Pikachu... As if one wasn't bad enough," Luxray says.

"Pikatu, please come back," the big Pikachu says.

"Ka tu tu!" Pikatu cries out, pointing to Catherine again.

"So I see..." she says.

"You understand him?" Catherine asks, shocked.

"Yeah. I've been watching him these past few years and I have learned to interpret what he says. He says you are Catherine," the big Pikachu says.

"Well, he's not wrong... I am Catherine," Catherine says, "But how does he know my name...?"

"I tu tu!" Pikatu says.

"He knows you," the big Pikachu says.

"I don't know him though," Catherine says, sticking her nose in the air.

"Looks like somebody isn't telling the truth..." Luxray says.

"I am telling the truth!" Catherine cries out.

She runs away crying heavily leaving everyone looking in confusion the direction she left in. She keeps running and running until she bumps into something.

"Hmmm... What do we have here...?" the something asks.

As it turns out, it is a Houndoom in a black cloak. Her face is mostly covered. Catherine stares up at her and squeals in fear. At 4'7", Houndoom is as tall as Luxray.

"Little lost Pikachu..." Houndoom says and chuckles evilly.

"Y-you're a Houndoom... You're native to Kalos, aren't you?" Catherine asks.

"Yes... I have followed you from Kalos to here... I sense a strange aura about you... A deep hidden power..." Houndoom says.

"Oh do you? And what's in it for you?" Catherine asks.

"You are a doom bringer much like me... So I've come with an offer..." Houndoom says, grabbing Catherine with a slender arm.

"W-What? Please let go of me!" Catherine wails.

"Either you come with me on my quest to bring doom to the world... Or you can become a meal for me..." Houndoom says, snickering.

"I don't want to do either of those! Leave me alone!" Catherine wails.

Houndoom holds her tighter and opens her jaws wide to consume the frightened mouse. However, Catherine wiggles her fingers rhythmically and teleports away.

"What?! WHAT?! SHE'S GONE! But... Pikachu can't learn Metranome..." Houndoom exclaims.


	5. Chapter 5

In a flash, Catherine reappears with the group she started out with.

"Hey! Where did you come from so suddenly?" Maple 2 asks.

Everyone else turns and stares at Catherine who is all sweaty and breathing heavily.

"Yeah, where did you come from? And why did you leave in such a hurry?" Luxray asks.

"That's none of your business... Anyhow! What did I miss? This doesn't seem to be the exact location we were at earlier?" Catherine asks.

"We decided to continue towards the red stone. And we're taking Raspy and Pikatu with us, unfortunately," Luxray says.

"Oh! Great!" Catherine cries out and rolls her eyes, "Just what we need..."

"Care to tell us why you ran off if you really do not know Pikatu?" Luxray asks, cornering Catherine against the tree.

"Gosh dang it! Fine. Maybe I do know him! Does it really matter?!" Catherine asks.

Pikatu finally realizes Catherine came back and runs to hug her.

"Stay back, Pikatu," Luxray growls softly.

Pikatu scurries away and hides behind Raspy.

"Yoo-hoo! Luxray! Are you following me or not?" Maple asks.

She stumbles over something again as she is looking back at Luxray instead of where she is headed.

"Yes," Luxray replies.

He gives Catherine another scowl before following everyone else again. Catherine sighs and follows. After a long, tiresome trip, the group makes it to the mountains.

"We made it guys! The red stone I mentioned is up here!" Maple cries out.

Everyone gathers around to see the stone.

"Uh... That's not a Fire Stone..." Universe says.

"It isn't?" Maple asks.

"Fire Stones are much smaller and look like they have a fire inside of them," Universe explains.

The red stone sitting in the brick ruins is very large and round. Etched into the stone is a big golden arch that appears to be some sort of letter.

"Then... What is this?" Maple asks.

"I know what that is!" Raspy pipes up.

"You do?" Maple asks.

"That's the Red Orb! It's a sacred relic!" Raspy says.

"Oh, then we best leave it. I've had enough of meddling where I don't belong..." Catherine says.

She turns to leave, but Luxray prevents her escape by pawing her back towards the rest of the group.

"Tell me more!" Maple says.

"The Red Orb is said to have powered Groudon a long time ago. However, Groudon has been fast asleep, which is good. If Groudon wakes up again, it'll be hard to get him sleeping again and he'll destroy us all!" Raspy says.

"Tu tu..." Pikatu says, shaking in fear.

"Well, I'm sure touching it won't wake Groudon," Maple says, reaching out her maple colored paw to touch the orb.

"Don't touch it!" Raspy shouts, "It might hurt!"

"Oh! Okay!" Maple says and touches the Red Orb.

"No!" Raspy shouts.

"It doesn't hurt at all!" Maple says, laughing.

The Red Orb starts glowing suddenly.

"Ooh! Shiny!" Maple says.

"Oh shoot, we're doomed..." Catherine mumbles.

The Red Orb vanishes as Maple is touching it!

"H-hey... Where did it go?" Maple asks.

Maple 2 screams at the top of her tiny lungs.

"Maple... You foolish girl..." Raspy says, shaking her head.

Maple starts glowing and her eyes turn red!

"RUN!" Raspy cries out.

Everyone runs and ducks behind the pillars.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?! AH! IT BURNS!" Maple cries out.

"The Red Orb has taken Maple as its host... This cannot be good... She might explode..." Raspy whispers.

"What?! No!" Maple 2 cries out.

"I'm sorry..." Raspy says.

Large blasts of red lightning shoot out in every direction as Maple screams in pain. The glowing red Pikachu hovers into the air before sending an especially powerful energy blast into the volcano. After this, she falls down, exhausted.


End file.
